The Duke
The Duke is a PC superhero in the Century City campaign. Summary The Duke is a superhero in who worked around the world. He was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back. Background Very little is known about the mysterious figure known as The Duke, and it seems he likes it that way. It is known that he spent some time working as a butler, and he has many contacts among the upper echelons as a result. He almost always appears in his self made Sutiversal, which allows him to project an illusion of any image he wishes. The Duke is suspected to have spent many years hiring himself out as a butler around the world to corrupt and despotic wealthy individuals who are responsible for a vast amount of death and misery. From this position he would learn all he could about their crimes and businesses and then murder them and abscond with some of their wealth and reveal their crimes publicly. He would then assume a new form with his Sutiversal and repeat the process. At some point he clearly suffered some sort of horrific wounds as the very few times he has been seen without the Sutiversal he was badly scarred. The source of these injuries is wholly unknown and he deflected any attempt to discuss this or his past. In This City Fights Back The Duke and the rest of the founding members of This City Fights Back were gathered by the heroine Vision in 2011 and informed that she had seen them together defending the city. The group tentatively formed and began fighting crime in the city. The Duke used the power of his Sutiversal and his skill with firearms to traverse the battle field harrying and harming foes. Physical Abilities The Duke’s physical abilities are equivalent of a man his age who regularly engages in physical exercise. He appears to be a proficient marksman, and wields two large caliber revolvers that he regularly and effectively uses. He is also a skilled cook and knowledgeable about the sort of proper etiquette and discretion that the rich often demand of their most trusted servants. Superpower Abilities The Duke appears to have no superpowers. However, he is clearly a talented inventor, as he created his suit, called the Sutiversal. He also suped up Quantum Butterfly’s modest automobile and created Madame Amriya’s Defecticide gun. In his Suitversal, The Duke can appear as nearly any form of similar mass. This allows him to easily disguise himself as others, or even the occasional inanimate object. His suit allows him to jump roughly 100 feet, and can wirelessly connect with any electronic device within 10 feet. It also offers him a degree of protection from injury to the point that most handguns do not present a major threat. Finally, it appears to have an ability to bring a dead wearer back to life after roughly one week (how this feat is accomplished is not known and The Duke himself seemed eager to see if and how it worked when it was tested.) Category:TCFB Category:Century City